ROCK COLLEGE
by Nidaime
Summary: hi people this my firste fic hope u have time to read it it has shiktem,naruhina,sasusaku,inoOC,and many many more believe me if you read it you wont regret it and is only a prologue by now have a nice day
1. Chapter 1

"ROCK COLLEGE"

Prologue

Silent night at the new jersey train station(weird) three, apparently 16 years old girls walk around waiting for an(older) woman that approach really slowly to them with a big file full of papers when one of the girls starts yelling-hurry up baka we don't have all day-

Hey don't anoy me so much asshole-replied the women while picking up all the papers that fell off the now broken file

C'mon hurry up-kept yelling the pink haired girl who was pulling her coat nervously (why?)

How about a little help-beg the elderly women waiting to somebody to give her a hand when a blonde guy wearing an orange leather jacket black jeans and a chain with a crystal hanging on it (the one that Tsunade gave him)-so u are Anko they told us to come pick up this chicks a that you must give us the keys to our rooms in the campus and all the legal stuff u know-explained the blonde-haired boy while helping her.

Yes my name is Anko here are the papers and what is your name u are really lovely-said Anko waiting fr an answer-Uzumaki Naruto son of Uzumaki Kushina and you must already know my dad-talk proud about his legacy Nruto –indeed but well here are the papers and have a nice trip-Naruto nodded

So who are you girls?-asked a raven-haired also apparently 16 years old boy wearing something similar to the outfit of the blue-eyed boy-there is no time for introductions Sasuke we better go on or the people in the plane are goanna kill us-said Naruto offering to the girls to carry their bags-

Now that we are on the limo we can talk is at least a one hour trip-explained a blonde haired girl-my name is Yamanaka Ino (like in the shippudden if u have seen it hope you have)-said Ino wearing a shorts to the knees a white sweater and a scatter around his neck(what, I like details)a shy girl with beautiful pearl color eyes long hair till her hips kept an eye shyly to Naruto

My name is Hyuga Hinata nice to meet u two-respond the Hyuga with some kind of confidence

In the corner of the sit was a green eyed girl who was wearing all pink clothe and white shoes-mine is Haruno Sakura is also a pleasure to meet you even if I don't know your names-but didn't got time to be answered that question because they already arrive at the plane field

So guess this is it we should get ready to depart to Tokyo we'll talk in the plane so see ya-said to the guys Hinata.

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Write me some reviews and I will see if I can make the chapters thankssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Am i that hot

So people I want I to thankyou for the reviews and the marks"" I didn't really get it but now I think I do thenkyou

AM I THAT HOT?

Already in the plane like ten guys were waiting for them "you got your sweet time Sasuke what the heck happen what were u doing"-said one that was also black-haired but half his hair cover his right eye it looked kind of creepy but cool in someway, was wearing a black shirt, a red tie, black pants and of course a piercing on the left eyebrow

"Oh Sakura, Ino, Hinata where were u girls me Tenten and Temari were looking all over for you what a relief you are ok thanks god"-said nervously a honey-haired girl while hugging her friends "don't worry Rei these things called man went to pick us up"-explained Ino to the worried chick .

"Ladies and gentleman's the airplane red hawk is about to depart to his destination Tokyo,Japan we will be arriving at 10 am in the Tokyo national airport thanks and have a nice trip''- announced the pilot

With The girl with Pearl eyes

In a room in the jet there were 2 persons sitting in a brown sofa two cups of wine in a table in front of them "sorry Hinata I think we started with the wrong foot my name is Naruto,can you tell me why do you want to study in Japan"- asked the blue-eyed boy getting closer to the girl.

The room was quiet as hell not a sound just the breath in the mouth of Hinata "so why don't you answer did the cat took your tongue"- mocked Naruto putting his hand in her face, kindly approaching to her lips kissing the pearl-eyed girl red as a tomato-"why do you do this?, why do you make everything so complicated?, why do you want to kiss me I am only a girl you want to take advantage of i…"but Hinata didn't got to finish the question because a kiss shut her mouth for ever.

But as every good moment in your life it has to end, if what Hinata had was real "wakeup Hinata u were saying Naruto an awful lot of time like if you were having a nightmare or something you must be glad I woke you up"said Temari thinking that had done a real nice thing.

Hinata cursed under her breath and dammed the moment she met the blonde girl.

Whit Sakura

Oh men Sasuke I am really sorry

Flashback

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura can u tell me your names"-asked a really happy pink haired to the boys that didn't even bother to listen except one with enormous eyebrows and a weird bowled hair style-"hello my name is Rock Lee and I think u are cute Sakura-chan"suddenly the pink haired chick freak out because of the weirddddddddddd guy

"So that's a start"-said Sakura in front of a couch filled with 4 lazy bums in pajamas watching football when all of the sudden an idea pop out of nowhere.

"So u really like football,but wait don't answer I know but the problem is that if you don't tell me your names or TV apagada deal"when Sakura ended the sentence everybody freaked out.

"You wouldn't dare to blackmail us"-said an arrogant Sasuke making Naruto,Lee and a the guy in the corner freeze completely

Ok my name is Naruto,Lee and the dude that haven't said a word over there is Hyuga Neji please don't turn off the tv"-Naruto begged for mercy

"Good the last one Sasuke tell me your name I want to hear it from your mouth baby doll"-mocked Sakura accidentally falling and turning the tv off oh and crashing the remote.

"How could you monster if our team loose I' wont ever forgive you"-cried Lee while Naruto turn on the tv when.

"No it cant be I cant believe it…"-Naruto froze

"What happen did we loose"-asked Neji shaking Naruto's shoulders and all of the sudden also the pearled eye boy froze

"We…suckedddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd the team lost in finals three touchdowns to nada zero we choke"-Naruto cried

End flashback

Sasuke took Sakura and put her in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes-"you will pay "elled the 5man mob

"Tell us why did you just do that"asked a serious Sasuke

Neji didn't have any interest in the conversation so he just conform to look at his toes until a girl enter the dorm or room-"hi is what is happening here guys"questioned Tenten

"Nothing is just that Naruto is kinda gay and make us clean up everything"said Neji whit a faked smile so it seems true that he wasn't lying

"So wanna go for a round throw the jet we got nothing better to do unless u are busy"-pouted the girl that had like two coconuts in her head of hair

"Let me think about it"-said Neji moving his feet without looking to Tenten and he heard the voice of Naruto and Lee screamed touchdown suckerrrr-"what the heck lets go"

Whit Ino

Ino was walking to a kind of dinner room where a guy wearing a pajama of only pants he had a tattoo in his back a dark serpent going to his shoulders Ino stared at him impressed what kind of person would wanted to havethat kind of thing in his back but her though were disturbed by a voice

"Were you looking at me"-asked the guy, he was getting closer to her-"what is your name?"-he asked while sitting and having a glass of juice

"Sorry is just that your tattoo is kind of creepy and my name is Yamnaka Ino would you mid telling me yours"-questioned Ino drawing a smile and sitting besides him

"No problem my name is Akuro"-answered the dark haired boy

"oh I saw you in the entrance you talk to Sasuke"-said the blonde-haired girl taking a bottle of ice tea from the minibar and drinking a little bit

"So we'll arrive in Tokyo in like 4 hours what would u like to do"-asked Akuro taking another sip of the juice-"man this juice is good I love fruits and you seem to eat an awful lot of red meat cause your face is red intense oh…I know tomatoes"-said a clueless black-haired boy

"Um is that your hair covers your right eye just like mine and that i can see your body is kind of…"she didn't finish the sentence cause he understood the sudden blush f the girl

"Oh is that I m not wearing a shirt"-suddenly Akuro realized that he wasn't wearing anything in the upper body and blushed

Whit Temari

Temari watch at her clock and saw they had to wait only 1 hour till arriving a shadow pass over her head she couldn't helped but to ask who was he

"Who are you and have I seen you"-asked a shy Temari

"Troublesome,Shikamaru and yours"-replied a young guy wearing a pajama with a tree on it

"So what do u think about this trip Shikamaru"-questioned a curious blonde girl touching their two short ponytails "

"I guess this is it"-he said making her wonder why-"is cause we already arrived so I'm goin to change and u should do the same even tough the short dress seems fine from here"-when he said these Temari blushed

So it happen they already arrived at Tokyo let s see what things await for them

Fin Chapter 1

I thnk u guys help me a lot I didn't know about the "" signs so thanks tell me if you think is better than the prologue(hope so pweaze)


End file.
